spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Life In Jail
This is an episode of Plankton Lives With The Raw about Plankton surviving jail. Transcript * on the Chum Bucket. * Plankton: Karen, I think I have got it! The machine that will get me that formula! * Karen: All I see is a giant curtain. * Plankton: It’s whats behind the curtain, my computer wife. Behold! curtain and a flamethrower is seen. * Karen: Wow, what is it? * Plankton: It’s a flamethrower. You see, all I have to do it shoot it at the Krusty Krab, destroying everything including the safe that holds the formula. Then, with the smoke and ashes all around, Krabs can’t see me make my move! evilly. * Karen: Great. I can’t wait to see how you screw it up this time. * Plankton: You just wait. I’ll be back with the formula or I won’t come back at all! Chum Bucket. Scene cuts to outside the Chum Bucket. Plankton is seen aiming his flamethrower at the Krusty Krab. Get ready to say your prayers, Krabs! Krusty Krab. Krusty Krab explodes. Now is my chance! to the Krusty Krab which is now completely destroyed. * Mr. Krabs: What is this?! Why, this can only be the work of… Plankton running with the formula. Gasps Plankton! * Plankton: Looks like I have finally stolen your formula, Krabs! * Mr. Krabs: Oh no, you haven’t! SpongeBob, after him! * SpongeBob: kitchen Yes, sir! outside towards Plankton. Stops and looks around. Where is he? * Plankton: Down here, you idiot! Use your eyes for once! * SpongeBob: under shoe and sees Plankton. Oops sorry. Plankton off shoe. Well, looks like you’re not getting the formula this time! * Mr. Krabs: outside You! You destroyed me restaurant, burned me money out a dollar covered with ashes which crumbles and attempted to steal me formula! I am not letting ye get away this time. No, sir! I’m calling the police. * Plankton: Sorry? * Mr. Krabs: Sorry ain’t getting you out of this mess. out phone. Hello, police. Yes I’d like to report a attempted theft and a destruction of property. is heard from the phone. What?! Yes, I’ll hold. is heard playing from his phone. Scene cuts to police cars and caution tape surrounding the Krusty Krab. * Officer John: Plankton and puts him in his pocket. You’re going away for a long time, mac. in car and drives. Scene cuts to Bikini Bottom Jail. Plankton is seen in a prison uniform. Pushes Plankton to tiny cell. Get in. I hope a 3 year sentence teaches you your lesson. cell and leaves. * Plankton: Well, this isn’t so bad. At least now, I don’t have to deal with having to steal that formula anymore. I guess this isn’t so bad. And I’m also surrounded by other criminal geniuses. Yeah. opens up. Huh? * Officer John: Lunch time! * Plankton: What are we having? * Officer John: Gruel. Now, lets go, pipsqueak. cuts to cafeteria. Here. Plankton on chair and sets a tray of gruel in front of him. Heh, sucker. * Plankton: Hey, fellow cell mates! What are you in for? * Harold: Well, look what we have here. * Charlie: A freshman. * Harold: You know what we do to freshmen here? * Plankton: Uhhhh… Pass? * Harold: Well, let me show you. cracks their knuckles. Off-screen fighting is heard along with Plankton screaming. * Officer John: Lunch time is over! stops fighting. Plankton is seen with a black eye and bruises. * Plankton: Help me. shows Plankton by phone with officer John. * Officer John: You get one phone call. * Plankton: Okay. phone. * Karen: Hello? * Plankton: Karen, you’ve got to help me! * Karen: So how did you fail this time? * Plankton: I am in jail! You’ve got to help me! * Karen: Well, I would if I had some money. * Plankton: Well, we’ve got to have some money! * Karen: Well, we own a restaurant that has never had a single customer so where does the money come from? * Plankton: Good point. * Karen: Well, I assume you have to get beat up by prisoners right? * Plankton: how do you know? * Karen: You’re a little midget in jail. What do you expect? * Plankton: whispers Karen, can you give me some weapons? * Karen: Whatever. I’ll be there in 15 minutes. * Plankton: Thanks. Bye, honey. cuts to Karen coming to jail to give Plankton some stuff. * Karen: Here you go, honey. Plankton cake. * Plankton: flamethrower inside cake. Thanks, honey. at Karen. Scene cuts to the cafeteria. Hello, fellow prisoners. * Charlie: Well, look who it is. Here for another beating? * Plankton: No, it is you that will be needing a beating. out flamethrower. * Harold: Is that… * Plankton: Yes! A flamethrower. You’re not as stupid as you look! flamethrower at wall making a hole. Hole opens to girls change room. A bunch of naked girls cover their parts. Sits in chair. Now, I am the ruler of this prison and it is you that are the slaves! * Prisoners: Yes, Plankton. You are the leader, we are the slaves. * Officer John: Get in Puff! * Mrs. Puff: Back in here because of that headache, SpongeBob. on Plankton, crushing flamethrower. Stands up. * Plankton: in Mrs. Puff’s butt I hate my life. out and trys to walk away, but gets surrounded by crimals. Mommy. off screen fighting is heard. Help! Category:Episodes Category:ElectroElf Category:ChocolateBrownieBoy Category:Plankton Lives with the Raw Category:2015 Category:Kingshire TV Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts